


One More Day

by ohelrond



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elf Sex, F/M, Forest Sex, Hetero Sex, IT'S NOT A PERSONAL BELIEVE I ADHERE TO, PWP, and if its not sex its not marriage, its just a wildin LaCE experiment, pre marital sex, very LaCE in that its not sex unless the penis goes in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: It's the day before Elrond and Celebrian are set to marry and they are hanging out with some friends after a small hunt. Lots of scene-setting, followed by some good old fashioned oral.Someone requested Elrond/Celebrian smut on tumblr and who am I to say no?





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proof read it's publish without double checking or DIE. 
> 
> Sexy times start at about the 2/3 mark.   
> Headcanon Amroth and Celebrian are friends??   
> Random Glorfindel and Erestor? Because familiar faces are always more welcome than random OCs.

The sound of laughter sounded in the wooded valley over the thunder of a dozen horses’ hooves hitting forest floor followed by the rush of flying arrows and singing of steel. The hunt was on.

Elrond pulled on the reins of his mare this way and that to dance through the trees in pursuit of two boars as the wind rushed around him. Spear in his firm grip, he took aim, muscles tense and poised for the throw. The beast was directly in his line of sight and he pulled back his weapon just enough to launch when-!

The boar let out a loud squeal as an arrow came out of nowhere and sand into its side and Elrond had to pull hard on his reins to avoid trampling it. By the time he had circled back around at a trot now, the animal was dead from a clean wound to the heart from a knife. His companion stood over it, wiping her blade clean on the grass and he called out to her.

“That was my kill, my lady, and you stole it from under me!”

Celebrian laughed loudly, indignantly. “Yours? How so? Is that not my arrow is its side?”

“Yes,” he called back. “But it was in my line of sight!”

“There have been many things in your sight that you, before, have not speared in a timely matter! Can I be held account for taking matters into my own hands in such a circumstance?”

Elrond grinned, and turned his steed to gallop back to the main group a quarter mile back, hair and robes streaming out behind him, elation upon his face.

Celebrian watched him go with a broad smile as she waited for an attendant to take the boar. Once two had arrived to take it back to camp, she pulled herself back into the seat and nudged the horse into a gallop, eventually catching up with the others in the hunting party. Elrond, Glorfindel, Amroth, Nimrodel, and Erestor had already reached the lunching ground where attendnants had erected a canopy for them and laid blankets and pillows and cushions. Between them they had culled two dozen boars, as the council had deemed necessary within the ten mile boarders of the House, and one was deemed fit to eat then and there. Most of the others were already being taken up to the House for their skins, bones, and meat.

Celebrian pushed herself from her mount and all but leaped down, pulling off her gloves and handing the reins to the horsemaster who took it to graze with the others a little way off. Close to the canopy where the elves lounged a boar was roasting on a spit being idly turned by a young elf, an apprentice cook, if Celebrian remembered correctly. It wasn’t at the forefront of her mind in this moment, she had to admit, though.

“Ah, the thief!” Glorfindel called out as she strode over, pulling off her cloak and discarding it on the grass before clambering over Glorfindel to a spot next to Elrond. The Lord of Imladris himself was relaxed back against a pile of pillows, legs outstretched and arms wide for her. She came to his embrace eagerly. “Elrond has been telling us how you robbed him blind!”

She laughed and leaned back against him where he lay on his side, feeling his arm wrap around her. “He is nothing more than a common liar and cheat if he will have you believe that, my dear Glorfindel. Surely you know better than to take the word of a half-man?”

Her friends laughed and he gripped her waist, making her squirm. “It’s his fault he did not take his shot! As I said to him, can I be blamed for taking the shot he had not the courage to?”

“Is that not why we are here anyway?” Amroth answered, his voice clear and rich. “Our dear Celebrian told Elrond they were to marry after years of his hesitation? He is notorious for his indecisiveness!”

“Not all of us pledge our undying love upon a first meeting,” Elrond shot back with a grin to where Amroth lounged with Nimrodel’s head on his stomach. She covered her eyes as she laughed, blushing slightly. Amroth’s proposal story was well known amongst his friends for being somewhat ridiculous, proposing marriage upon the same night as meeting.

“I knew in my heart that she was the one for me, so why wait?” Amroth asked with good humour.

“It wasn’t unwelcome but it was quite the surprise,” Nimrodel, a usually quiet lady who came into her own in small groups such as these. “Hence the century it took for my answer.”

They all laughed again, and a servant brought around goblets of wine for them all.

“A toast!” the Silvan lady announced, and the group sat up a little straighter. “To our friends, Elrond and Celebrian, on their wedding day tomorrow, and to their marriage for the rest of their lives. Maybe you always be happy!”

“Cheers!”

They all drank deeply from their cups, and Celebrian turned in Elrond’s arms to kiss him deeply, leaning over him to let her hair spill around them, shielding them from the eyes of their friends. Erestor and Glorfindel booed and threw pillows at them.

“Oh stop,” Amroth told them with a laugh. “It’s not often they are far enough away from the Lord and Lady that they can even share a glance without them knowing.”

Elrond pushed Celebrian’s hair behind her ears and groaned, breaking the kiss. “They’re always within listening distance,” he said to the group as a whole, but kept his eyes on the lady leaning over him, still close enough to kiss. “I can’t do anything to her without her parents knowing.”

Low hoots and laughter came from the group and Celebrian grinning, sitting up off him. “They intend to stay for the next few decades, too,” she told them, crossing her legs in front of her and taking another sip of wine. Thranduil had sent a hundred barrels from the Greenwood as an apology for not being able to attend his cousin’s wedding, and they had kept a few back for private use. The rest was for the celebrations that all of the Valley and its extended guests would swim through during the festivities that would follow for a week.

“I take it you shan’t be staying at the House after tomorrow then?” Amroth asked, a twinkle in his eye. “Don’t want Lady Galadriel hearing the after-ceremony, surely?”

Celebrian threw him a look as the others snickered. “Don’t be so vulgar!”

Amroth winked back at her and shrugged. “A very real concern, I am sure, for newlyweds!”

Celebrian was going to tell him something about manners and courteous behaviour and drew in a deep breath, before letting it out and giving up on playing that part of the innocent sweet lady. “Well, you are right. We are going to take up in one of the hunting lodges for a break during the festivities, then we are travelling West. I want to see the lands there, between here and Cirdan. I hear stories of lively realms of men and little corners with little people, but I am half convinced Elrond is making it up.”

He kissed her neck from behind and smiled against her skin. It was a rare treat to be able to be affectionate with her, so far away from the stuffiness of court and beady eyes of her parents. Perhaps too affectionate for company, but they were close friends. They had the decency to look away. “All true, Celebrian, all true.”

The conversation flowed under the canopy as noon slid into afternoon and the boar roasted slowly besides them. They shared stories, old and new, Glorfindel talking of Celebrian’s mother in Aman, of Elrond as a youth, of Celebrian in childhood. Erestor talked of their first meeting, of Elrond falling for her in a matter of weeks and of Celebrian being acutely unaware. Amroth and Celebrian reminisced of old Lorinand, slipping into the Silvan tongue with Nimrodel now and again. All the while, Celebrian was so very aware of Elrond at her back. His hand stroking her arm slowly, fingers tracing up and down her back, igniting a slow burn within her. She was distracted when others spoke to her, thinking instead of turning over and kissing him, pressing herself against him, spreading her legs and pulling him to her. Elrond sensed her thoughts, and his own intermingled with hers until they were both aching, until Elrond had to bite his lip to refrain from kissing her neck and biting her ear.

Eventually Glorfindel and Erestor rose to stretch their legs and drained their cups before wandering off for a while, chatting as old friends do. Amroth and Nimrodel were paying them no mind, and Celebrian felt Elrond press against her, his breath hot in her ear, pressing his hard groin against her backside. Her eyes shut and she gritted her teeth.

“Come, let’s take a walk, too,” she murmured. She sat up and pushed her loose hair out of her face, cheeks flushed, and smiled at the other couple. “We won’t be long.”

“There is little cause for a rush,” Nimrodel answered softly, the wine having made her go sweet. “The boar shan’t be ready to eat til evening.”

Celebrian crawled over and kissed their foreheads fondly before rising from the blankets and she stretched. Elrond stood up too, pulling his cloak about himself to hide what was obvious, and they left the little clearing.

Once, for the most part, they were out of sight of the little camp, Elrond pulled on Celebrian’s hand and she flew to him. He wrapped her up in strong arms and kissed her deeply, hands in her hair, lips parting hers. She clutched at his back and kissed back, tasting his mouth, letting out a soft moan at last.

“One more day,” he murmured throatily between kisses, and they stumbled backwards to get further from the camp.

She shook her head and pulled away with great effort to lead him deeper into the forest. “I don’t want to wait one more day. Not one more moment.”

Elrond followed her like a man parched for oasis and he ran after her, running by her side until they were well away from the camp. The forest was bright and warm, no trace of Darkness about these parts for miles. They were still under the protection of the Valley, of old magic and new. Elrond kept Vilya on his finger, especially now, a way from the safety of home and so the safety of home remained with them.

At last she slowed and Elrond grasped her waist and pushed her against a tree. Heat rolled off Celebrian and she pulled at his clothes, pushing his heavy robes to the floor, opening his tunic, kissing and sucking on the skin where his shoulder met his neck. His head rolled to the side and he could not silence his quiet noises. Firm hands slid under her tunic and shirt, one leg pushing between hers until he could feel her grinding down against him. He grasped her by the chin and kissed her again, licking between her lips. She drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, making him moan. He dropped to his knees before her.

They had played before. Hands, under and over clothes, kisses atop dresses and shirts. But never this far. On his knees, Elrond pushed up her shirt and kissed her stomach. “Take it off.”

Celebrian pulled it off over her head and made sure Elrond did the same, both left with bare torsos, and he kissed her stomach again. Her own hands cupped her breasts and played with her nipples and Elrond looked up at her with his heart in his mouth. She watched him watch her until he could resist her no more and pulled her to her knees in front of him. Bark scraped her back at the sudden demand that made her hiss but no further complaint was made when Elrond slipped a hand down the back of her breeches and he took her dark nipple into his mouth.

“I love you,” she moaned, fingers in his hair, guiding his mouth to her other breast. One hand replaced his mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut at the attention on her chest. “Have me, I’m yours.”

He was straining against his breeches at the feeling of her nipple in his mouth, at the sounds she was making, and his mouth watered for more. The floor of the forest was soft with spring grass and moss and wild flowers when he lay back after pushing her breeches off, leaving her naked. Like a forest spirit, bare as nature. She followed his guiding hands, unsure of his goal, with one leg over his chest, straddling him, obscenely, explicitly.

Suddenly he pulled her up to his face and forced her hips down and his mouth met her cunt and he groaned against her. She doubled over, clutching the ground for support, as his tongue slid along her split, bringing noises of surprise and desire until he found her sweetest spot.

Hands at her hips encouraged her grinding. She let herself go a little, angling her hips down until his lips caught her clit, drawing on it and circling it with his tongue again and again and again. Silver hair spilled down her chest and back and one hand dug into Elrond’s black strands against the ground. She found a rhythm against him, grinding back and forth against his mouth but he was not satisfied, nor was she. Close, but not there.

Strong hands pushed her onto her back beside him and she let out noises of protest, the afternoon air a stark contrast to his warm face against her thighs but he was between them again in a moment, slower this time.

“Have me,” she begged again. “Nothing feels better than it, I know nothing can!”

Elrond shook his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “How can you possibly know? How can I? We can’t.”

Celebrian’s moans were high and quiet when he buried his face between her thighs again, this time with the freedom to lick her completely. His tongue probed her entrance, tasted her lips, mouth sucking along her folds , pressing his nose against her clit and moving his head. He brought his hand up to stroke her inner thighs, her cunt, and gently moved inside of her as his mouth worshipped her clit.

The noises she was making, the unsteady breaths she gasped for, told him all he needed to know; it pleased her. His tongue flicked her as his fingers fucked her hard and fast and he relished every taste, every movement, and every noise that came from her. Her breathing became hitched and peppered with profanities and quiet cries of his name and suddenly her thighs were tight against his pointed ears and her hips rolled forwards again and again to encourage him. Flicking his tongue fiercely against her, fingers buried knuckle deep, he brought her over the edge. Her legs shook and her moans rang in his ears before all the tension went from her and he slowed his motions.

Long fingers, delicate and strong, gently pulled from her and stroked her calm, and he pulled his face up, mouth and chin and jaw glistening. He licked his lips and smiled, gently nudging her thigh. “My sweet Celebrian. My wife.”

Unable to muster a reply, Celebrian just looked at him from hooded eyes and smiled weakly, stretching out on the forest floor. She looked so peaceful, he had not the heart to try to move her, to animate her, despite the pressing in his breeches.

Celebrian noticed, and looked down between his legs. “Take them off,” she told him quietly, peacefully.

Elrond shook his head. “I wish to not disturb you.”

“Let me touch you,” she pressed, smiling as if in a daze. “On our wedding day, I shall have you as you have had me. But for now, let me touch you. Kneel.”

Grinning slightly, he pulled off his breeches and cast them aside close by his shirt, and he knelt over her, straddling her hips, slowly stroking himself. Her two hands replaced his and she stroked him, well-practiced from a prolonged engagement, until he spilled over her breasts and neck, shuddering and moaning her name.

“One more day,” he murmured after, lying next to her on the ground.

“Indeed. One more day. One last day out of a thousand.”


End file.
